Daddy's Girl
by twistedjunjun20
Summary: Mamoru asks Usagi to marry him, but how does Usagi's dad feel about it. Read and review.


**Title:  Daddy's Girl******

**Author:  Queen Lita******

**E-mail:  queen_lita_jupiter@yahoo.com or queen_lita@hotmail.com******

**Rating:  G******

**Disclaimers:  I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, so just get off my back about it.  I don't even own the song "Daddy's Girl", which was written by Michael Benghiat, Billy Martin, and Evan Roberts.  It was performed by Patricia Tollett.******

**Author's Notes:  You guys all know who you are, so I don't have to repeat myself every time I write a fan fic.  ******

**The fan fics just keep coming to me and I can't stop it.  Will it never end?  I don't know, but it had better end soon because my brain can't take this, school, and finals at the same time.  Yes, finals they are coming to us in about 3 weeks and I am totally trying to get my grade up so my parents will be proud of me.  ******

**From pigtails to perfume******

**I'm growing up so soon******

**Going to parties******

**I love having my own room******

**Don't spend as much time at home now******

**There's so much to do******

**But I know, it's true******

**          A little Usagi is skipping with her school bags.  A puppy is following her and when she bends down, it licks her face.  It becomes a snapshot.  ******

**A little Ami is in the kitchen with her mother making cookies.  She cuts some shapes into the dough and puts them in the oven.  It becomes a snapshot.******

**A little Rei poses in front of a camera man.  She is wearing a kimono with her hair up.  Then two young boys pop up in front of the camera making faces and run away.  Rei gets angry and bashes their heads with a baseball bat.  She smiles triumphantly as the camera man twitches.  It becomes a snapshot.  ******

**A little Mako pops up in the tall grass with a butterfly net trying to catch a dragonfly.  The dragonfly sits on a piece of grass and Mako jumps at it, but it lands on her head.  It becomes a snapshot.******

**A little Minako stand next to the TV and imitates the person on TV.  First a singer, then a volleyball player, and then a cowboy from a western movie.  She pretends to get shot and makes a funny face.  It becomes a snapshot.  ******

**All 5 snapshots, another picture of when they are teenagers, and then a big picture of everyone including Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, and Usagi who trips in the picture come up and we see their lives from childhood to adulthood.  ******

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_Out in the great big world_****__**

**_He's taught me what's right from wrong_****__**

**_I feel so strong_****__**

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

****

**Usagi, Mako, Minako, Ami, and Rei are walking home after another day at Juuban University.  They decide to go home and the meet at the Temple at 8:00 p.m.  They each go their separate ways and agree to meet at the Temple later.  ******

**Usagi gets home and her father comes up to her and asks her what is going on between her and the guy, Mamoru.  She says that they are only boyfriend and girlfriend.  She thinks, 'For now because in the future we are going to be King and Queen together and you can't stop us.'  Her father asks her a couple of other questions, but still has the feeling that he should keep a close eye on his daughter.  ******

**Usagi's mother comes in and says that Mamoru called not long ago and asked if she would call him back when she got home.  Usagi heard this and raced up to her room to call Mamoru.  She dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.  Usagi asked, "What did you want?"  Mamoru told her, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"  Usagi squealed with glee.  She said, "I do, but I have to check with my parents first."  She tells Mamoru to hold while she asks her mom and dad.  Her mom says that it is fine with her, but her dad is quiet the whole time.  She runs upstairs and picks the phone up and tells Mamoru that she can have dinner at his house.  Mamoru says, "Great, I will pick you up in about 30 minutes."  Usagi says, "Okay, see you in 30 minutes."  They both hang up and Usagi flops on her bed.  ******

**After about 15 minutes on the bed dreaming away, Usagi comes to her senses and looks at the clock.  She sees that Mamoru will be here in about 15 minutes.  She hurries to get dressed.  She picks out a white dress that kind of looks like her Moon Princess dress, but not as shiny and long.  Next she puts a pearl bracelet on her hand and two pearl clips in her hair.  She looks at her reflection and says that she looks perfect.  ******

**The doorbell rings 15 minutes later.  Usagi is upstairs trying to put her white shoes on, while trying not to fall down.  She finally puts her shoes on and makes her way downstairs.  Mamoru is downstairs waiting for her in the family room talking to her parents, when she comes in.  They all get up and then Mamoru says, "You look great!"  He is wearing a black tuxedo, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie.  Usagi says, "You don't look too bad yourself." ******

**I fill up my diary******

**With all my dreams and hopes******

**The future keeps changing******

**Like a rainbow kaleidoscope******

**A special boy waits just for me, but******

**Even though he's so nice******

**I know, inside******

****

**After saying goodbye to her parents, they go to Mamoru's apartment.  Mamoru opens the door for Usagi and they walk in hand in hand.  He closes the door and leads Usagi to her seat.  After seating her, he lights a candle in the middle of the table. He brings out the food that he has prepared himself and they start to eat.  While they are eating, Usagi and Mamoru are looking at each others eyes.  Blue meets blue the whole time they are eating.  It is like looking in space and seeing everything for the first time.  Finally they are done eating and Mamoru asks Usagi to come with him.  They go out to the balcony and the wind starts to pick up.  Usagi shivers and Mamoru offers her his jacket.  She takes it and puts her hands in the pockets.  When she reaches into the right pocket she comes up with a little black box.  ******

**Usagi asks Mamoru what this is and he takes her hand and the box and goes down on one knee.  Usagi finally understands.  Mamoru asks her, "Usagi, you are the light of my world, and I can't think of how I can ever live without you.  We have been through so much together that I don't want anything to ruin our chances of fulfilling our destiny, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"  Usagi looks at the opened box and sees a ring with a crescent moon shaped with diamonds in it.  Before she has to think about it she says, "Yes, I will marry you."  "I love you and that is never going to change even if something happens that pulls us apart, you will always know that you have a special place in my heart just for you."  Mamoru says, "I love you too, and life just wouldn't be the same without you in it and I don't want anything to happen that will ruin it for us."  Mamoru puts the ring on her left hand and they kiss in the moonlight.  It is the perfect moment because nothing has happened for years and they are at peace finally.  ******

**It is 8:45 p.m. and everyone is at the Temple except Usagi.  They are wondering where she is.  They haven't called her house yet, but they are about to.  Rei is starting to get angry at her for not showing up, but the others try to calm her down.  Ami finally says that they should call her house and see if she forgot about the meeting tonight.  Everyone agrees and Ami calls Usagi's house.  Usagi's mother answers the phone and says that she is at Mamoru's apartment having dinner.  Ami relays the message to the others and they finally understand why she isn't there.  ******

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_Out in the great big world_****__**

**_He's taught me to believe in me_****__**

**_And I'll succeed_****__**

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

****

**At Mamoru's apartment, Usagi and Mamoru are trying to figure out how they are going to tell Usagi's parents, especially her father.  Mamoru tells her that he will be with her when she tells them the news about the engagement and when the wedding is going to be.  They work out all the details about who is going to be the brides maids, the best man, where they are going to get married, how much it is going to cost, who the flower girl is going to be, and what they are going to serve.  They get through most of the details, when the clock strikes 12:00 a.m.  Usagi jumps up and says that her parents are going to kill her because she isn't home.  Mamoru says for her to call them.******

**Usagi calls her parents and tells them that she will be home in a little while, but her mother says that it is late and that she should probably stay at Mamoru's apartment for the night and they can talk tomorrow.  Usagi says, "Okay mother, but what will father say about me staying at Mamoru's?"  Her mother says, "Your father has been quiet all night and hasn't said anything all night, so I don't think that he will give you much trouble."  "If he does then I will talk to him about you being old enough to do things on your own."  Usagi says, "Goodnight mom."  Her mother says, "Goodnight Usagi."  They both hang up and Usagi tells Mamoru that her mother said that it was a better idea that she stay here tonight because it is so late.  He says, "Okay, I will get you a extra pair of clothes for you to sleep in because I don't think that you are going to sleep in that beautiful dress you have on."  "I will take the couch and you can take the bed, unless you want another sleeping arrangement."  Mamoru smiles and Usagi blushes.  She says that she will take the bed and they can do the other sleeping arrangement after their wedding.  Mamoru goes up to Usagi and kisses her passionately on the lips and they stay that way for a couple of minutes before they finally come up for air.  He says that is a good idea because we don't want you parents to think that we did anything.  ******

**So Usagi goes to the bedroom and Mamoru gets changed and goes to the couch.  They says goodnight to each other and then head off to dream land.  ******

**Soon I am gonna be all on my own******

**I feel 10 feet tall******

**I'm not that little girl anymore******

**I can do it all******

****

****

**Usagi is woken up by a slight push.  She sees Mamoru by her side telling her to wake up.  She asks what time it is.  He says that it is 10:00 p.m.  She instantly gets out of bed and says that she has to get home.  She runs into the bathroom and changes into her dress that she had on last night.  Mamoru is already changed by the time she is out of the bed.  'Dang it, I was hoping for a little peek, but I guess I will have to wait for a couple of days.'  Usagi says as she comes out of the bathroom to see that he has changed already.******

**They get in Mamoru's car and go to Usagi's house.  When they get to her house they see that the Scouts are about to leave.  After stopping the car, Mamoru and Usagi get out and meet up with them before they are out of the fence.  ******

**Raye asks, "Why didn't you come to the meeting last night?"  Usagi says that she will explain later today, but first she has to talk to her parents.  Her friends get the idea and say they will see her at 2:00 p.m.  ******

**After talking to her friends, Usagi and Mamoru go into her house.  Her mother comes to greet them, but her father quietly comes into the hallway.  Her mother asks her how dinner was and they both say that it was great.  Usagi looks at Mamoru and he tells her that it is time to tell them.  Usagi tells her parents to sit down in the family room.  They go into the family room with Usagi holding Mamoru's hand the whole time.  ******

**Usagi tells her parents that Mamoru proposed to her last night and she said yes.  Her mother is happy for her, but her father is still sitting down on the chair.  Usagi asks her father what's wrong.  Her father tells her to follow him while her mother talks to Mamoru about the arrangements for the wedding, when it is, and all that other stuff.  ******

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_Out in the great big world_****__**

**_He's taught me what's right and wrong_****__**

**_I feel so strong_****__**

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

****

**Her father leads her to the attic where everything is kept.  They get up to the attic and her father goes to this box that is labeled pictures.  Her takes the pictures out and shows them to her.  One picture shows her as a baby, another shows her when her brother was born, another shows her as a princess during Halloween when she was 12 years old, another shows her as a teenager, another shows her when she was in high school, and the last one shows in her shiny white dress, white dress shoes, bracelet, and pearl clips on her graduation of high school.  He says that he has kept these pictures since she was a baby.  He says that he doesn't want to lose her now because she is still his baby.******

**Usagi looks through the pictures again and again.  She finally looks at her dad and tells him that she will always be his girl.  (Hence the name of the song and title)  She says that no matter where she is or how old she gets, she will always be Daddy's Girl.  ******

**He looks up at her and says that he will give her his blessing to marry Mamoru, even though he still doesn't trust him.  They make their way down the stairs from the attic and back to where her mother is talking to Mamoru.  ******

**Her mother and Mamoru both look up when they enter the room.  Mamoru goes up to Usagi and asks her what her father wanted to talk to her about.  Usagi says, "He just wanted to show me something and tell me that I have his blessing to marry you."  Mamoru looks at her father and he nods his head telling him that she is telling the truth.  He finally looks back at Usagi and says that it is great. ******

**Usagi looks up at the clock and sees that it is 1:45 p.m.  She does a double take and realizes that she has to go meet her friends at the Temple.  She tells her parents that they will have to talk about the wedding another time because she has to go meet her friends.  Her parents understand and watch her and Mamoru go to his car and drive off.  ******

**Usagi and Mamoru get to the Temple with 5 minutes to spare.  Rei is surprised that Usagi is early, but sees that Mamoru is with her and decides that he reminded her about the meeting.  Usagi realizes that she is that first person to show up except for Rei.  She asks Rei where everyone is.  Rei says that they are on their way and that she is actually 5 minutes early.  ******

**About 5 minutes later, the rest of the Scouts show up.  They are all surprised to find Usagi there.  They get over it and decide to go into the Temple.  Once there, Rei brings out cookies and tea.  They all wait for Usagi to tell them why she wasn't here last night.  Usagi is eating the cookies one by one.  This is another surprise to the Scouts.  Finally Usagi speaks up.  ******

**She tells them what happened last night and about the proposal.  They all look at her hand and see a ring on her finger.  They all start to hug her at once and tell her congratulations.  Then she continues and tells them that the wedding is in 2 days.  They all start to say that they have to get ready.  Usagi interrupts them and says that they are her brides maids.  They all get silent and then say that they would love to be her brides maids.  They talk about all the other stuff and decide on what they are going to wear and everything like that.  ******

**The next day they all go shopping and get their dresses.  Rei gets a short red dress, Ami gets a short blue dress, Mina gets a golden yellow dress, and Lita gets a green dress.  They realize that they don't have a flower girl.  Before they can ask who it is, a pink cloud appears out of nowhere.  A girl about 14 years of age steps out.  They see that familiar pink hair and say all together, "Rini!"  ******

**Rini says, "Yes, mom told me that I was needed here, so here I am."  Usagi goes to her future daughter and gives her a hug and kiss.  Mamoru comes up to both of them and hugs 'em.  They give Rini her flower girl dress, which is pink.  ******

**The day of the wedding is total chaos.  Everyone is running around trying to get everything ready.  The wedding is at 4:00 p.m. and it is 12:00 p.m.  The brides maids are getting their dresses on and the flower girl is staying calm through the whole thing.  Usagi is sitting in her wedding dress, which is an exact replica of her princess dress that she wore during the Silver Millennium.  Rini had brought it from the future because her mother, from the future, had told her to give this to her past self for her wedding.  Usagi is sitting there nervously waiting for it to begin because she can't take it anymore.******

**It is now 3:45 p.m.  The best man, Motoki or Andrew, and Mamoru are waiting for the ceremony to begin.  Mamoru is nervously pacing the altar, while Motoki is standing there sweating in his black tuxedo.  Mamoru is wearing his tuxedo that is an exact replica of his tuxedo that he wore at the last dance on the Moon.  Rini had also brought this upon request of her father, from the future.  ******

**Everything is set for the wedding.  The music starts and the flower girl comes down the aisle.  Everyone looks in awe at her.  Then Minako, Rei, Ami, and Mako come down the aisle.  Everyone looks at them also in awe.  Finally the bride and her father start coming down the aisle.  Everyone stands up and you can hear some crying in the background while Usagi and her father are coming down the aisle.  The crying is coming from Usagi's mother who is thinking of when her daughter was only a baby and all the good times they had together.******

**Finally they come to the altar and her father kisses her on the cheek and puts the veil back down on her face.  Mamoru takes Usagi's hand and they face towards the priest.  ******

**After saying their vows, they turn back towards the crowd.  Everyone starts to cheer.  The couple walk down the aisle and start out of the church.  Outside Usagi and Mamoru shake everyones' hands.  After that they go to the wedding reception that is at the big ballroom in the city.  (If you have watched, "Worth a Princess' Ransom," then you know what ballroom I am talking about.)  ******

**They have the toasting, dancing, and then they have the bouquet tossing.  All the single ladies huddle together, while the single men are at the side crossing their fingers.  Now Motoki is with them crossing his fingers because Minako is their waiting patiently for the bouquet just like all the other ladies.  (Motoki and Rita never had a relationship in this fan fic, so Minako and Motoki are together)  The other girls' boyfriends are over there too awaiting the moment that might end their lives forever.    ******

**Usagi tosses the bouquet and all the ladies reach for them and the men all close their eyes.  Finally the crowd starts to disperse and we see that Rini has caught the bouquet.  Everyone starts to laugh and we see Rini start to blush because Helios is with the other men.  They both blush a deep shade of red and then start towards each other.  They whisper to each other and go off somewhere.  Everyone is now sitting down in their chairs.  The best man tells everyone that the couple will now dance to their song.  The song is the song of their star locket.  They dance slowly for about 5 minutes and then the song ends.  ******

**After the wedding reception Usagi's father catches up with her and tells her to call them when they get back from their honeymoon.  Usagi says that she will write to them everyday as long as she isn't busy.  They kiss and then Mamoru and her go off in the limo that will drop them off at the airport.  They are going to Hawaii for their honeymoon.  They will be gone for about 2 weeks.  ******

**_The greatest gift in the world_****__**

**_Is being Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_He's given me the perfect start_****__**

**_Right from the heart_****__**

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_I'll always be Daddy's Girl_****__**

**_Daddy's Girl               _****__**

**__**

**__**

**I have finished my first song fic and I think that it is really good, but not as good as my other fan fic.  I added some stuff from a movie that I saw about 2 weeks ago called "The Bachelor", I saw laughing and I just thought that the one scene where all the single men where sweating and crossing their fingers, and the singles ladies waiting for the bouquet was funny because it is perfect for this fan fic.  ******

**Ja ne, Minna-chan******

**Queen Lita    __**


End file.
